


Spock, I have seen mermaids

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Cruelty, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Slash, Pirates, Possibly Pre-Slash, Sailing, Sexual Abuse, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're a bloody sadist! Kill us now, you miserable psychopath! Leonard screamed and tried to kick RackhamSpock was suffering in silence. His face showed nothing. The vision of his boyfriend, in danger entered his mind and set off all the alarms.“You want to impose your stupid, compassionate laws on us. You're weak. My world need the blood.I am fed up with your trickery and lies.I do not allow anyone to threaten me, captain. I think you and your crew need to learn a lesson.”“We're not done, doctor, now comes the funniest thing.” He whispered .”Ha ha ha ha ha”."Spread his legs" Rackham ordered his men."Put him on his back.He had a stick in his hands"Jim was still worried about Bones. He hadn't spoken much since the storm. He was just drinking and feeding. He wanted to ask how he was feeling. But Bones was evasive. His physical injuries were healing, but not his psychic wounds.“Bones, we both love you. Let Spock help you, I beg you.”
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Spock - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	Spock, I have seen mermaids

How can something as anachronistic as pirates continue to exist?.In this Galaxy?.Yes,of course.

Barna V is a planet of pirates. A primitive world. This civilization resembles what the Earth was like in the 18th century.

Ships that attack prosperous cities and steal all the wealth. Towns razed with their inhabitants sold as slaves.

Jack Rackham is tall, corpulent, with a scar across his face. Someone regard him as the most elegant killer known

He wears a long beard.In fact, he doesn't have an eye patch. He doesn't use a wooden leg.But Captain Rackham has the most powerful fleet. He is the most violent and ruthless of the pirates who sail with his old ships and cloth sails. He no longer remembered the heads he had cut off. He did´n like neither respect nor mercy

He had his hands on the sides of his hips, a strange smile in his face.He was waiting for Jim, Spock, and McCoy .

The prisioners were brought from the ship´s dungeons.

"I demand our liberation. We are sent from the Starfleet. We have come in a peaceful way to establish political relations and friendship with the population of this planet," said Jim, as he struggled with the two men who held him by the arms.

"You have no ability to demand anything, foreigner. We do not want interference in our way of life." Rackham said. He raised his saber and put it close to Jim Kirk's neck.

"We have already seen what your way of life is.To Kill innocent people and seize everything they have. Raze entire villages. You are a murderer." Jim replied.

"It's about rearranging the distribution of wealth, Captain Kirk." Rackham showed his yellow teeth. "All for me, nothing for others." He put his saber to Jim's throat again.

Leonard McCoy winced. He knew how easy it was to cut the jugular vein and cause death, quickly.

Spock was suffering in silence. His face showed nothing. The vision of his boyfriend, in danger entered his mind and set off all the alarms.

"I know the Starfleet does not pay ransoms for the prisoners. You are of no value to me. Only the satisfaction of crushing you like cockroaches." The pirate said.

"We are peaceful people.We are not slaves.The existence is the most valuable thing we have.If You do not understand that in this galaxy there is the right to be live free and without fear, your mind is illogical" Spock said.

Jack Rackham stared at the Vulcan. Suddenly, he spat in his face. "Look how ilogical I am, Vulcan." He laughed, looking at Spock's impassive gaze.

Despite his corpulence, capitan Rackham moved swiftly, having his crew shove the prisoners closer to the stern of his gigantic wooden ship. They were towing a small sailing ship.

"Let me see....I have decided that you are going to die. But not in a quick way."His gaze was cruel and cold. We are going to leave you on that boat. With a small amount of food and water. We are going to leave you in the middle of ocean, adrift. You will rot . Hunger and thirst will make you suffer a prolonged agony. I am enjoying just thinking about it. ”An evil smirk crossed his face.

"You're a bloody sadist! Kill us now, you miserable psychopath! Leonard screamed and tried to kick Rackham . The pirate captain punched the doctor in the stomach, and he doubled over. 

"That wasn't very logical, doctor," Spock muttered.”You are too emotional.”

"I see you know how to hit people, and not just murder innocent children. We have seen with our own eyes how you treat your victims. You are a son of a bitch. A fucking monster." Leonard McCoy's eyes blazed with fury. 

McCoy had never been able to feel indifferent to the suffering of others, or to injustices or tyrants.

Images of the piles of corpses they had seen flashed through his head. Their heads and hands severed. The bodies of dismembered children. Those poor creatures shook his heart. The result of the looting of the pirate captain's crew.

The man grabbed McCoy by the neck. "This stupid doctor thinks he can give me moral lessons," Rackham commented. "It would be great if I cut off his arms and legs and let he die in front of me. He'd beg like a child."

"If you do that, Rackham, I would chase you across the galaxy and kill you with my bare hands," Jim replied, in a rage.

The pirate looked at Jim coldly. He did not speak for a few seconds.He looked up and pointed to the sky.

“You want to impose your stupid, compassionate laws on us. You're weak. My world need the blood.I am fed up with your trickery and lies.I do not allow anyone to threaten me, captain. I think you and your crew need to learn a lesson.”

He turned to McCoy.

"Seize the doctor and bring him to my quarters,"Jack Rackham ordered. He looked at him lewd.

"Stop it, you fucking bastard!" Jim yelled "Leave him alone." 

McCoy was pushed by three of the crew and they disappeared behind the door of the pirate's quarters.

“My dear healer, you're a nuisance.” Rackham rubbed his hands.

“I celebrate that you think so.” He answered with sarcasm.

The pirate pulled out a dagger and threatened McCoy. He came up to him. His breath reeked of cheap rum.

Jack Rackman stroked the doctor's body. The tip of his tongue was spinning in his mouth.

"Don´t touch me,piece of shit!"The doctor growled.They brought him to his knees.

Rackham started hitting him.McCoy bent his body to protect himself.He started kicking.

The pirates ripped Leonard´s pants.They grabbed his neck.

Leonard tried to fight.They were too many.

"Now, we don't see you so brave." Rackham´s minions made fun of him.They grabbed McCoy´s body and threw him into a wall.

"Oh my God! I am lost. I can´t breathe.”McCoy thought.

Rackham mercilessly kicked the doctor's body.

“I am going to suffer.Jim,Spock,help me!."He thought.

The fear was a monster that was destroying his mind.

The three minions were beating him up too."Help,help,help!!! " He knew no one could help him.

“We're not done, doctor, now comes the funniest thing.” He whispered .”Ha ha ha ha ha”.

"Spread his legs" Rackham ordered his men."Put him on his back.He had a stick in his hands."......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

.............................................................................

Outside,the crew roared and screamed, supporting their captain.

"Come on Captain, give the Earthman what he deserves. He has insulted you!"

Several screams and bitter wails echoed like stab wounds in Jim and Spock's heart. Heavy blows.

An hour passed. Then, Captain Rackham and the three henchmen holding Dr. McCoy appeared.

The doctor's clothes were ripped and hanging. His face was hurt. His lip was split and bruised. A trickle of blood was pouring from his mouth. His hands were tied behind his back.

Leonard felt the adrenaline rush up his spine. Those madmen had done him a lot of damage. His breathing was shaking and getting faster, every moment. This couldn't be happening. He was dizzy. He just wanted to throw up.

The crew cheered at their captain's wit, some applauding and others shouting obscenities.

The pain penetrated Leonard's body. He lowered his gaze and was silent.

"He screamed like a maiden on his wedding night. I'm sure I've made him enjoy. More than a doctor, he's a nurse bitch" growled the pirate. His voice sounded theatrical. He tilted his head and ran his tongue over his lips. He stretched his red coat and adjusted his belt.

The laughter of the crew flooded the atmosphere. That human pack was despicable.

Leonard McCoy was shaking like a leaf in the wind. But he raised his head. The pirate was not going to see him sunk.

The Vulcan met his friend's gaze. The doctor's eyes were sore.He realized what had happend to McCoy.

Spock was four times stronger than any human. Rage filled his brain and soul. He growled like a lion attacking a hyena. He broke free from the guards holding him and lunged at the pirate captain. He grabbed him by the neck. They both fell and rolled on the ground, the Vulcan kicking him hard in the groin with his knee.

It took half a dozen pirates to hold down Spock and his murderous rage.

Jack Rackham rose from the ground, still dazed and in pain.

"Let's get this over with. Put the three of them in the boatboat or I'm going to throw them to the sharks!.” Rackham yelled.

The crew pushed them and forced them into the boat, they cut the moorings and the ship was left adrift in the middle of the ocean.

“Have a good trip,you guys. ”He said ironically . He gave a great evil laugh. He bowed and greeted them with his hat.

The pirate ship vanished on the horizon.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" McCoy muttered.

He continued shaking for a while. He remembered the victims of sexual assault he had dealt with throughout his career. Those tearful and vulnerable faces, which he had had to comfort and heal, seemed to come to his brain now to comfort him. Men, women, Children with lost eyes. From Earth to Orion. All lives shattered to satisfy the sexual desires of disturbed beings and without empathy.

Jim looked at his friend. He felt the abuse Bones had suffered. He hug him for a long time. Spock placed his hand on Leonard's back.

“I swear, Bones, if we get out of this, you're going to have justice.”

The doctor could only sob. "Thank you" he murmured. His gaze said more than a thousand words.

Jim helped Bones to sit up. He groaned as he fell to the ground. Finally, he lay on his side. The pain in his lower back was excruciating. The captain ripped a piece of his shirt sleeve, and dunked it in seawater, cleaned as best he could the wounds on his best friend's face.

A couple of hours later, everyone had relaxed a bit.

McCoy knew exactly what awaited them if no one rescued them. Dehydration and sunburn would come first. And if they could survive, malnutrition. The pirates had taken the communicators and their weapons.

The sea was calm, and the little boat rocked gently.

Jim was a practical man. ”Well, we are going to do a count of the food and water they have left us and we are going to ration it.” He sighed deeply, but did not want to show his concern.

"They left us a barrel of water and dried and salty meat. And a knife," Spock said.

Leonard sat on the bottom of the boat. He rested his head on his hands. His mood had become more somber. "Now what are we going to do, row with our hands?"

"Gentlemen," Spock said, "Sailing is part of the Vulcan tradition. I believe I am able to carry this little boat."

“But your planet is a desert!” Leonard told him. He frowned.

Spock took a minute to reply. "A desert with a great ocean, doctor. Some of our most important celebrations take place in a temple on a remote island. We all attend ceremonially by boat."

Jim approached his boyfriend and kissed him on the mouth. "You are a box of surprises, Spock." He held the Vulcan's shoulders with his hands. "Maybe then, we will have a chance to survive." He felt very proud of her lover.

"Let's hoist the sail," Spock said. "You have to point it into the wind. It should go up smoothly and not get stuck." Spock sat behind and took the helm.

"I feel like a grummet," the doctor growled. Jim looked at him, amused.

The little sail roared as it was hoisted, like the wail of a wounded animal. The boat began to move.

"In other circumstances, it is very beautiful to sail in this way. I imagine all those first earth navigators, in search of new lands and discoveries" said Jim.

"You are a romantic, Jim," Leonard replied.

The doctor was mentally calculating the amount of water they could each drink per day. "Very little," he thought. That idea was beginning to scare him. Meanwhile, Jim sat next to his boyfriend at the rudder and let Spock hug him.

Leonard observed his friends. They were a beautiful couple, sailing on the sea and with the air ruffling their hair. Apparently carefree and happy. They were in love. Leonard McCoy saw his friend Jim very happy, and therefore, he had increased his friendship with the vulcan.

Three days later, the idyllic vision of the couple had changed; they had nowhere to hide from the biting sun beating down on their skin.

"I have nothing to relieve the ampules caused by solar radiation, Jim. I know it hurts. Our skin is sensitive and hot."

"Don't despair, Bones. I'm fine." He told him fondly. Jim hadn't slept well that night. He couldn't find the right posture so that his skin wouldn't hurt.

The scarcity of water was wreaking havoc on the bodies of the three friends. Only Spock, who was used to drinking little, looked a little better. While there was wind, sailing continued. When the breeze did not blow, the boat stayed .The sun's rays fell on them like lead.

"How are you feeling, Bones? Jim asked. The doctor had vomited several times. The excuse was that he had discovered that he was seasick. The reality was more bitter. His vomit was the need to clean his soul . To clean up his mouth of the taste of pirate´s fluids.

He was dejected and humiliated by the experience; he was unable to express what he was feeling.

McCoy made a sour face. "I guess better. I don't have anything to throw up anymore. And that damn salty meat is disgusting." His lips were parched and chapped. He felt especially irritable. He remained lying and isolated from them.

He used a piece of cloth from his pants and dipped it into the salty water. Carefully, he cleaned his most intimate wounds. He prayed that they would not become infected. He shuddered. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

The amount of water in the barrel was dropping alarmingly. Spock knew humans needed a minimal amount of liquid to survive. Her boyfriend and the doctor's skin was getting sunburned especially where the uniform fabric didn't cover them.

He did not know the stars on that planet, which could help him orient himself in navigation. He could only hope that the Enterprise ship would scan the entire surface to find them and get them out of there. Realizing that they could not communicate with them, they would start with the emergency protocols and search priority would be highest.

Jim didn't want to force his friend to tell them what had happened in the pirate captain's cabin. He felt that something in Bones had broken.

The captain felt that his mouth seemed to be full of dirt. His head ached and he was very tired. He rested his head on the Vulcan's legs. Spock gave him gentle touches and stroked him.

The doctor crawled over to the water barrel. "The water is over." Leonard said. He knew they could live a maximum of seven days without drinking fluids. And with good luck. It's going to be an agonizing torment. "In three days, we will be in a critical situation ”he thought.

Jim gave his friend a sad look. Leonard looked at Spock with resignation. Spock looked at the two men and looked down. They all knew what was going to happen.Probably they were going to die.

Leonard was only thinking about drinking. He was beginning to rave. He walked over to the bulwark and using his hands as a glass, he wanted to take a drink of salt water.

Spock was watching him a few minutes ago. He felt his friend's mental state was altered. He quickly got up and grabbed the doctor by the hands, forcing him not to drink.

"Spit what you've drunk, Leonard."

"Mind your own business," he yelled. He tried to struggle, but Spock was stronger than him.

"You must calm down, doctor. You can't drink salt water." His voice sounded calm and persuasive. He gently caressed the doctor's cheek.

Leonard stopped struggling right away. He wanted to cry but had no tears. His knees were shaking like jelly.

After a while, the doctor got up again and walked over to the bulwark. Spock was not sleeping, he had only closed his eyes, but was alert, he seemed about to jump into the sea.

"Spock, I have seen mermaids. They are very beautiful. They have looked at me for a while." Leonard whispered. "Let me go with them." His eyes were blank.

“Leonard, I think the lack of water and food makes you have visions.”

“You must believe me they were magnificent with extraordinary beauty.”

The Vulcan blinked, grabbed his friend by the waist and led him to Jim.

"I'm going to have to tie him up. If he isn't going to do something crazy," he thought. Spock used one of the ropes and attached the delirious doctor to the mast.

During the navigation, they had seen the wake of several large fish. Spock decided to make a hook with a nail that he pulled from the structure of the ship and baited a piece of the salted meat.

Jim was dozing in the back of the ship, seeming to have nightmares as he fidgeted and muttered nonsense words.

"Jim and the doctor have less than a 15% chance of living three more days without water. If I can fish something, they have a chance. It's obvious, I'm stronger than them. "

He did not want to admit that he was very distressed. And lost. He would not be able to bear to see die his boyfriend. He didn't want to see Leonard die. He couldn't face death. The sky was still clear and there wasn't a cloud. He felt desperate. He hit the hook again, praying that something would bite.

A while later he felt something tug on the hook. Finally, exhaustion was taking its toll on him, and he was almost asleep.

He pulled on the rope and saw a beautiful humanoid creature grasping it. She was blue in color and had scales all over her body. Her skin was shiny. Warm, big green eyes watched him. She had long golden hair. She exuded peace. and trust.

"You can rest. We are going to take care of you and your friends" the creature said. "My name is Grissela. I belong to the water people ".

"It must be Leonard's mermaid," Spock thought. "Help us," he muttered. "Had she been real?"

Grissela gently touched the Vulcan's forehead and murmured a spell.

The Vulcan recoiled and fell to the ground.

Spock felt everything around him go dark and he lost consciousness.

Black clouds were forming on the horizon. The sea was getting rough. The boat began to move abruptly. A few drops, at first few, then abundant, began to hit the deck of the ship.

Jim woke up, in the middle of the rain. He opened the lid of the empty water barrel, and began to laugh nervously. "Water, it is water, it is raining." He opened his mouth, trying to drink something of what fell from the sky .The downpour looked like a deluge. The waves endangered the integrity of the boat.

Leonard opened his eyes. He realized that the rain was running down his body. He was tied to the mast. He tried to drink from the water that was running down his face.

Spock came to himself and yelled, "We have to lower the sail or we will lose it." He moved across the deck, losing his balance and falling to the ground.

Jim was nearly swept away by a sea surge. He held onto a rope with all his scant strength, and it was Spock who brought him to safety, tying him to the doctor's side on the mast.

The Vulcan managed to pick up the sail. He took the helm, trying to control their dangerous course.

The rain hit the first officer's face. This was a chance for survival. A slight smile appeared on his visage.

They did not know the time that had elapsed. Little by little, the storm calmed down. Spock released his two companions, and offered them water from the barrel, which was now overflowing. They were able to drink their fill.

"Slow down, Jim, or your body is going to expel the liquid," He told his boyfriend.

Their hair was dirty from the salt in the water. And the beard had grown on their faces. They looked like castaways on a desert island.

"What the hell is that?"Leonard asked, pointing at something in the bottom of the boat.

Jim walked over and couldn't believe what he saw. There were several large fish. Some were still wagging their tails and trying to breathe.

Spock was a vegetarian. But he did not hesitate to eat the raw fish. He cut it into several pieces and offered them to his friends. The voracity with which they fed surprised the Vulcan. The white meat was easily detached from the fish bones.

The Vulcan remembered the mermaid. That was not logical, it must have been a hallucination. But the rain had come, after his visit, and that food was real.

Leonard was even eating the fish's eyes. "They have a lot of vitamins," he told them smiling.

Jim made a disgusted face. "Bones, I think that's disgusting."

"Jim, the doctor is right. It is a source of food, much like the meat of the fish." Spock replied.

"For once, the Vulcan and I agree," Leonard sighed, laughing. "I have never been so thirsty or hungry in my life."

Jim was still worried about Bones. He hadn't spoken much since the storm. He was just drinking and feeding. He wanted to ask how he was feeling. But Bones was evasive. His physical injuries were healing, but not his psychic wounds.

"I shouldn't feel guilt. But I feel it. And ashamed." Leonard thought. In the afternoon, he used to feel anguish. He tried to breathe slowly, but it was difficult for him. "I'm made a mess," he told himself.

Spock was a caring nurse, taking care of both his boyfriend and the doctor.

Jim thought he was utterly charming. Spock seemed to read his mind and kissed his boyfriend, entwining his hand with his lover's.

Spock felt that the possibility of losing his boyfriend brought him closer together. This time, they could died. A cruel death.

"I want to make love to you, darling,"The captain said.

"I'm looking forward to it too, Jim." The Vulcan's gaze was so warm it could melt an iceberg.

Leonard had nightmares every night. A gigantic beast was chasing him and trying to rape him. Other nights, it was the figure of Captain Rackham who appeared and tried to abuse his friends. He did not remember having cried so much in his entire life.

Jim and Spock had insisted on not letting him sleep alone.

The doctor had grumbled. He was fine. He wasn't going to share the space with them. It was embarrassing. They were a twosome. "No way" he growled.

Jim ordered her to be quiet and waved for her to join them. "You're an idiot, boy." McCoy answered him.

Leonard had had plenty of time to meditate. "I know that if we make it back to the ship, I'll have a long therapy ahead of me, and maybe medication. I'm probably having post-traumatic stress. It's the downside of being a doctor. You know what's wrong with you, better than anyone . I'm refusing to remember what happened to me. I can't verbalize it. I can't. "

The support of his friends kept him sane.

There was a very dark night. He woke up screaming. It was a nightmare. Sweaty and shaking. Jim hugged him and comforted him. Spock put aside his aversion to touching anyone. He grabbed his hand. Leonard would never forget that gesture.

The next morning, Spock stared at the doctor for a while.” He's getting worse and worse. He's the most empathic and compassionate man I know. He doesn't deserve this.” He thought .

McCoy was looking at infinity. The sky was clear, and the navigation was quiet. He had always preferred the mainland to space, and he could say he didn't like the sea. He noticed the Vulcan's gaze. 

"Is something wrong, Spock?"

"I think there's something I can do for you."

Jim looked at her boyfriend. He seemed serene and confident.

"I know a way to make you forget"

Leonard raised an eyebrow." Aren't you thinking of using some of your Vulcan voodoo?" Believe me, I like to keep my thoughts private.

"Bones, remember how he helped me forget that impossible love. He prevented me from continuing to suffer."

"Jim, maybe human beings need to remember both our good times and the bad ones. It's what makes us feel alive. It would be a utopia, to live without our traumas, or without our joys," Leonard replied.

"Maybe you think you should be punished for your past. I know you. Many times I have seen how you felt that you didn't deserve to be happy." Jim told him.

Leonard put his head down.

"I don't think you value you enough. You don't handle guilt well, and you assume it's something you have to put up with."

"It's illogical, Leonard, why not take the opportunity to go back to being who you were, to heal your wounds?" Spock added.

"Spock, you don't know human nature. What we achieve with effort is what we never forget. It would be easy for you to put your hands on my face, and forget. But it would be incomplete."

"You keep hiding in suffering, Bones, you also hide your heart. And everything that gets you out of your comfort zone. You can't let us see how you suffer and how you self-destruct. I don't want to see my best friend in this condition."

"I wouldn't want to hurt you with my situation. I've never endured hurting anyone. I am only a doctor. I'm not qualified to inflict pain. It's not my calling or my destiny." Leonard sighed and rubbed his face anxiously." Is the procedure painful, Spock?"

"The painful thing is to keep going like this, Leonard, I'm not going to get into your innermost thoughts. Only in what needs to be deleted. Your intimacy is going to be preserved, don't you trust me?" Spock raised an eyebrow and showed his hands.

McCoy brought his hands closer to the Vulcan's." I trust you fully." But I'm afraid of all this.

“Bones, we both love you. Let Spock help you, I beg you.”

Leonard blushed.He rolled his eyes. He sighed.” I can't face the affection of my Friends.” Let's get to it, my dear Vulcan.”

Leonard sat at the bottom of the boat. Spock sat next to him. He put his hands on his face. They both closed their eyes." From my mind, to your mind, from your thoughts to my thoughts," he murmured.

Jim was happy. I wanted the well-being of the grumpy doctor. His world had to be in balance.

After the process, McCoy stared away for a long time. His mind was a blank canvas. 

Leonard looked at his friends." What are we doing in this boat? His face was totally bewildered.

  
"What's the last thing you remember, Bones?"

  
The doctor raised an eyebrow and answered." We were in the hands of that cruel pirate, Rackham, he was deciding how to kill us. And then... Oh shit! I can't remember anything else.

“There's an void in my mind. I insist; What are we doing in the middle of the sea? We all have a pitiful state. We're dirty, bearded and thinner. We're sunburnt. I hope none of you have gotten sick."

  
"Doctor, a traumatic event happened in your life. I've had to intervene in your mind to achieve your well-being. In due course, I'll explain you." Spock replied.  
Jim nodded." For now, trust us Bones."

  
"Well, I have no choice but to trust, " grumbled the doctor." I suppose I gave my consent and that you did it with the best intention."

  
"How do you feel, Bones?" Jim put his hand on his friend's shoulder." Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"Hungry and sore. And it looks like someone's kicked my ass. It's like part of my recent life has been erased. Don't worry, Jim." Leonard had also realized that he had wounds in very intimate areas, but he said nothing.

"And mentally?" The Vulcan asked.

"Strangely quiet, Spock, I feel happy. I don't feel like arguing with you.”

Jim smiled.Bones was back.

Spock looked at Jim and nodded. I'd seen too much pain for a man alone. The Vulcan had to meditate for a while, to balance his mind.

That night, Leonard slept so soundly that he had no nightmares. His friends saw his face relaxed and a little smile.

The next morning, Leonard told them he didn't want to know anything about what had happened to him on the boat.

"I just wanted to look to the future. The past would remain on that pirate ship. Hidden and lost."

************************************

They didn't know how many days they'd been adrift, maybe three weeks.

"I wonder if they'll keep looking for us," Jim said.

"It's not easy to find us on such a large planet. Our vital signs are very small." Spock replied.

"It's like looking for a needle in a stack of needles," Leonard sighed.

A louder hum began to be heard. They looked at each other, and saw how they began to glow. They dematerialized and appeared in the transport room of the Enterprise.

Scotty's cheers could be heard throughout the ship. They had been found, at last! Several members of the crew came over to help them and lead them to the Sickbay.

Somehow, the friendship of these three men had been strengthened.

Spock understood Leonard McCoy's complex and emotional personality better and admired his strength and resilience.

The doctor had appreciated Spock's compassion, his eagerness to help and protect him.

Jim knew he hadn't made a mistake loving Spock.Their love had become deeper and deeper.

Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy knew their friendship was unwavering.

**There is life there is hope.**


End file.
